Mortal kombat: Rebirth
by Another Dead Hero
Summary: How the MK:Rebirth movie would go, REBIRTH Universe. RATED T FOR NOW, WILL BECOME M RATED LATER.
1. The Deal

Hanzo Hasashi had just been released out of jail. He had just been arrested for the murder of his rival Sub-Zero, one of the head members of the Lin Kuei ninja clan.

Sub-Zero killed Hanzo's wife and child in an ambush, Hanzo wasn't there at the time, so the Lin Kuei ninja sent him a message.

When the two finally fought, Sub-Zero threw some kind of powder that is said to temporary paralyze (Or freeze up) a person nerves upon skin contact into Hanzo's face.

Hanzo had to retreat and was told that even know the paralysis would go away, he would end up blind.

That was not the case as Hanzo was able to get his sight back, but in return, his eyes, once a shining gold, were now pure white, not even the pupil was visible.

Hanzo Hasashi wanted revenge.

And he got his as he killed Sub-Zero by throwing a capsule of kerosene on him before lighting him on fire with a match. Only problem was that he forgot he was on tape when he did the killing, rush of the fight must have got to him.

But when the cops came, he simply surrendered without defending himself as he knew that he would just break out anytime he wanted as he had the skills to do so.

He just let them take him in as he got what he wanted and was in a good mood.

4 days later at the Deacon City Police Station, Hanzo was put in an interrogation room, dressed in a yellow (Ironic since it was his clan colors) prisoner getup, he didn't care, he'd just admit to the murders and break free. Maybe kill some cops in the process.

But that plan went away once the Captain of the Violent Crimes Unit, Detective Jackson Briggs came in and showed him a couple files on a few, but certainly interesting, people. Hanzo, after putting his hands under the table and silently taking off his cuffs, looked and read the files in silence as Jackson told him about each one.

First one was this one person… Or thing. He was a mass-murderer born with a very rare genetic disorder, harlequin type ichthyosis. Seems his skin produces too many cells, causing massive diamond shaped scales which can't hold water, and his eyes are formed inside out.

Detective Briggs then tells him that most people born with the disease don't last more than 2 weeks, this guy has been lasting 37 years.

Hanzo then is told that this guy in the file's fatality count is in the double digits and his preferred way to killing his victims is to rip their heads off, store them in his fridge, and then he eats them.

His codename… Reptile. Hanzo thought it was fitting.

Next file Hanzo was given was an odd one, had a picture of a smiling African-American doctor with dreadlocks. Detective Briggs said his name used to be Dr. Alan Zane, very respected in his line of work, which was being a plastic surgeon. His first kill was by mistake, next dozen by what Detective Briggs told him, were not.

Seems the good doctor couldn't take it being a failed doctor, so he went mad and shaved his head, pierced his face, sharpened his teeth into fangs and surgically attached to both of his arms two 10 inch long blades.

He now went by the name Baraka.

Detective Briggs then mentions their last run in with Baraka was with a undercover officer of theirs, Johnny Cage.

Johnny was a former MMA fighter turned action movie hero, whose career went downhill, so he decided to help out the cops.

Detective Briggs then told Hanzo that after a brutal fight in Johnny's apartment, Baraka murdered Johnny by slicing his head off with his blades.

Hanzo just kept his eyes on the files, still in silence.

That's when Detective Briggs told Hanzo that the night before his murder, Johnny had told him about Shang Tsung, a infamous crime lord who he believes is behind the murders that Reptile and Baraka have committed.

Detective Briggs explained, while showing Hanzo a picture of Shang Tsung, dressed in basic suit and tie, heavy set, but strong looking, that Johnny told him of a secret underground death match tournament that Shang Tsung is supposedly holding, consisting of the world's top fighters, serial killers and assassins.

There Hanzo figured out why Detective Briggs brought him in, he listened to Jackson explain about how he was the top assassin in his clan, the Shirai Ryu.

Detective Briggs explained that he wanted to put him back on the streets; he said he knew if Shang Tsung is doing the tournament, he'd want Hanzo in it. Detective Briggs then tells him this is the one shot to get rid of Reptile, Baraka, every crazed person who made Deacon City hell.

He wanted Hanzo to join the tournament and win it by doing what he does best, killing them all.

Hanzo took everything Detective Briggs explained and gave a thought over in his mind before looking up at Detective Brigg's face.

"You know a great deal about me…" Hanzo said, first words he said thought out this whole interrogation. "So you must know I surrendered my freedom voluntary." He then shook his head.

"Now what you don't seem to know is that I can have my freedom back whenever I choose." That's when the cuffs were heard falling down to the ground.

Seems Detective Briggs knew about this fact, smart man. Hanzo just looked into his eyes. "So tell me, Detective Briggs…" He said, putting his hands on the table. "What can you possibly offer me in exchange for my help?"

That's when the door's opened, Detective Briggs knowing who it was without looking and smirking as she closed the door. Hanzo seen it was a blond haired woman, another one of the detectives.

"Sonya Blade, perfect timing." Detective Briggs said, giving her name as she said on the side of Hanzo, file in hand before laying it in front of Hanzo, who looked down at the file.

It was a big one, F.B.I. big. Its name tag said in red "Sub-Zero".

"Sub-Zero" She simply said to which Hanzo smirked.

"That man is dead."

"These pictures were taken yesterday." Sonya responded back, stopping Hanzo in his place before he looked up at her in disbelief.

Hanzo then opened the files and looked in shock, they were indeed pictures of his nemesis taking the day before, as seen by the dates on the pictures, but it was impossible, he was dead, he seen him die in front of his pale eyes.

"The man you killed was his brother." Sonya noted to which Hanzo shook his head in denial.

"How? Impossible!" He said, shocked at this revelation.

"Sub-Zero is alive and well and will be at that tournament." Sonya explained, knowing what Hanzo wanted as she smirked as did Detective Briggs. "You want him, you got him."

Hanzo looked back down at the pictures shaking his head, no way, there's no way he got the wrong person, he would never do that. But the image of Sub-Zero's face as he killed his family taunted him.

Hanzo then slammed his hand down on the table, got up and started walking towards the door, they got their deal.

"Leave no survivors, understand? None." Sonya told him as Hanzo opened the door, but Detective Brigg's stopped him before he stepped out, back to him.

"Hasashi, you listening? Find Shang Tsung and finish him!"

Hanzo smirked to himself before getting a serious look on his face. "Hanzo Hasashi is dead, my name…" He explained before turning around to look at both cops in their eyes, making sure they saw his own pale eyes.

"… Is Scorpion."

And with those words, Scorpion was born, no longer the man he was. Scorpion walked out the doors of the police station and went back to his small apartment and waiting patiently for this Shang Tsung man to make his move.

If Detective Briggs and Sonya were right, it'd be anytime-

KNOCK KNOCK

-Now. So Scorpion got up and checked the door's eye hole to see the man he saw in the pictures, Shang Tsung, standing in front of his door, with a weird black/white masked guard standing on his side.

Perfect timing, he had to give the crime boss that. So he opened up the door and Shang Tsung smiled at seeing Scorpion. "Ah, hello… Hanzo Hasashi of the Shirai Ryu. My name is Shang Tsung, I would like to talk to you about a… Tournament I'm hosting. May we please come in and talk?"

Scorpion smirked and stepped aside. "Please come in and call me Scorpion…"

Shang Tsung smirked as he and his guard came in. "Outstanding…" Scoprion closed the door behind them.

**First fanfic in a while, my own deal of how a Mortal Kombat:Rebirth movie would go.**

**Had to shave Baraka, more cool that way. R&R people!**


	2. Getting Infomation

After Scorpion closed the door, he sat down at on his couch as Shang Tsung had his guard get him a chair to sit on, to which he got one.

"Thanks Rozu." Shang Tsung said before looking at Scorpion, smiling at him. "Do you know why I'm here… Scorpion?" He said, making sure he got used to the name.

"Can't say I do." Scorpion lied, he knew damn well why Shang Tsung was here, he only hoped that Shang Tsung didn't know he was lying.

"I'm here to tell you about a tournament which I hold every year called 'Mortal Kombat'. The strongest fighters, be it murderers, assassins, fighters, anyone who can put up a fight, square off in a fight to the death." He then signaled his guard to which he was given a cigar and cigar butt cutter by his man. "Thank you."

He then cut the butt of the cigar and put the uncut end in his mouth before taking a match out. But before he lit it up, he looked at Scorpion. "Do you mind if i?"

"Go right ahead Mr. Tsung." Scorpion waved off.

"Just Shang Tsung will do." He then lit up the cigar and inhaled the smoke before blowing it out to which his guard put down an ashtray as Shang Tsung looked into Scorpion's pale eyes. "I know a great deal about you, top assassin of the Shirai Ryu, offering no mercy to those you kill, including one Sub-Zero."

Scorpion's hands clenched his couch when he heard his rival's name being spoken off, the fact he was still alive, still made his blood boil, does Shang Tsung know he wasn't dead?

Shang Tsung simply tapped some ash off of the cigar into the ashtray. "I must say, highly impressed by your work."

"Let me take a wild shot in the dark." Scorpion said, looking close into Shang Tsung's bright green eyes. "You want me to join your little 'fight club', am I correct?" Shang Tsung nodded his head. "Okay, what's the prize, because if I'm right, you'll offer top dollar to the man who survives a fight to the death."

"That is indeed correct Scorpion, the winner of the tournament will win a great prize, depending on what he wants, take for example a man who wants great wealth, he will get such wealth. Another wants power, he will receive power. The prizes are endless." Shang Tsung explained before tilting his head. "Do you want to join Scorpion?"

Scorpion gave this some thought, okay, more like mock thought, of course he was gonna do it, Sub-Zero was gonna be there! But he had to act like he was thinking to fool Shang Tsung. After a while, he nodded his head and shook his hand. "I'm in."

"Excellent." Shang Tsung smirked, shaking Scorpion's hands before letting go and standing up. "I will you see you at the tournament and I'll now leave you be." He said walking towards the door as did his guard.

"Wait!" Scorpion said to which Shang Tsung turned around to look at him. "How will I even know where your tournament will be?"

Shang Tsung smirked as his guard gave Scorpion a piece of paper. "On there is the date and instructions to the sight where I'm hosting the tournament." He said. "Don't miss out."

Those were the last words he said before him and the guard left, leaving Scorpion alone.

The next morning, Scorpion was walking at the Deacon City park, clad in a yellow hat, black/yellow hooded sweater, black jeans, yellow/black sneakers, one of the very few spots in the city where it wasn't utter chaos, if anything, it was the most peaceful part of the city.

He then stopped in front of a pond and started to throw some bread crumbs from a bag at the ducks in there for a while before some person who looked like a huge street punk, but Scorpion knew who it really was.

"Hello… Jacks." Scorpion said to the punk who turned his head to the Punk, who happened to Major Jackson Briggs, disguised and going under a fake name.

"So, did he come by?" Detective Briggs asked, throwing in some bread crumbs himself to the ducks.

"Yeah, asked me to be in his tournament." Scorpion said, throwing a crumb in, watching a small duckling eat it up. "I said yes."

"Weird choice of locale to give me the info." Detective Briggs said as he looked around the locale before looking back at the pond.

"I like it here, one place in the city where I can clear my head." Scorpio n simply said throwing another piece of bread in, same duckling from before eating it.

"Let me guess, you and your wife used to take your song here to feed the ducks?" Detective Briggs asked to which a quick memory in Scorpion's mind went through his head, one which showed him with his wife, watching their son throw some bread into the lake.

Scorpion after getting back to reality nodded his head. "Yeah." He then looked at Detective Briggs. "He doesn't know about the plan."

"Good, can't have that happen. But never know. But I want to tell you when you go into the tournament; you will have help from the inside."

Scorpion nodded his head. "Undercover cop?"

Detective Briggs shook his head. "Nope, one of Shang Tsung's fighters, not a fan of his work, like us, wants to see him die."

"Who is it?" Scorpion asked to which Detective Briggs shook his head.

"Can't say their name, but he OR she will approach you during it, you'll know then."

"Sounds fair."

"So, you ready for it?"

"Always."

"Good." Detective Briggs said before throwing the last of the bread in. "When you get more information, you know how to contact me. See you later."

And with those words, he left, leaving Scorpion alone still throwing the bread in the pond, watching the ducks keep eating them.

Scorpion knew that it that this tournament was probably gonna be the death of him, but he was ready to stare death in the face.

**All right dude, another new chapter of this. Kinda wanted to have a… Calm moment before all the chaos begins, hence Scorpion and Detective Briggs talking in the park. R&R bitches!**


End file.
